


When the Books Lie (Who do you Believe?)

by callmecloudybutdontreally



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lego Ninjago, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Women, Bacon, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Parental Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Tony Stark Has A Heart, andromeda needs a hug, because that would be weird, because why not, i wish it would stop, im not, im not tagging because spoilers, no, oh and also the lego characters are humans, third time ive done tags help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmecloudybutdontreally/pseuds/callmecloudybutdontreally
Summary: "I've been meanin' ta talk ta all of you about,"-Andromeda broke off, motioning frantically towards the journal, in all its stained and olden glory-"this thing. Why te hell did the old man give me this thing?" Seeing Severus' face, she shook her head. "Don't answer that- I don't want te answer ta that question.""What is it?" Dakota asked. She looked around. "Wait, why is everyone looking at me weird?""It's the narrative, hun.""Albus owned it before I"-Severus shrugged-"You know. It has everything in it, apart from the future, presumably.""Indeed," Artemis traced the tome. "How did he even come across this?""The Raven Hall," Andromeda said. "There's nowhere else this kind of power could be hidden on this planet- concealed from everything.""Well obviously it wasn't that concealed, then."
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore & Original Character(s), Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Artemis Fowl II/Minerva Paradizo, Artemis Fowl/Holly Short, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Everyone & Everyone, Everyone/Original Character(s), Filius Flitwick & Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick & Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick & Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick/Pomona Sprout, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall & Pomona Sprout, Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape & Pomona Sprout, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Stephen Strange & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, artemis fowl & holly short, everyone & no-one, stephen strange & minerva mcgonagall, stephen strange & severus snape, too many ships to name help me please
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. May 2nd, 1997

**Author's Note:**

> hoLEY SHIT THIS TOOK SOME INSPO
> 
> The inspiration is strong here, though for the life of me I can't seem to find the fic where it came from. Basically, it was a Hamilton fanfic where the Americans lost the war and the British (particularly John Andre and Samuel Seabury) used ancient magic in order to destroy the army in its entirety. The story starts with Eliza and then switches to Philip a few chapters in. Huge inspiration comes from that story, because good lord the meta style is both awesome and creepy. I was instantly in love with the topic as soon as I read it, so here I am, writing this.

* * *

**_Despite his best efforts, Tom Riddle can not save Lucius Malfoy, who promptly bleeds out after being struck by Neville Longbottom with Godric Gryffindor’s sword. The snake drops dead, its head laying on the ground just in front of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley._ **

**_Harry Potter dies after being struck by the killing curse, the final Horcrux destroyed. Tom Riddle stands still for a few moments, before he screams, losing all bearings, and he promptly kills every Death Eater within his sight then himself. The fighting stops as once as the Death Eaters drop like flies, leaving all but one badly injured Severus Snape alive._ **

* * *

Albus didn’t know what to think. He wrote it, it was all his doing. Tom Marvolo Riddle’s demise, the destruction of the final Horcrux, fulfilling The Prophecy. Everything. He’d fought three wars, and he finally got here, in glory. Through thick and thin, through light so bright it blinded to darkness so thick that it made you _think_ you were blind. Death and destruction, to light and happiness.

_He saved the world._

So why was he wallowing in pity for one boy; the child who never asked to be the savior, to die for the Greater Good.

Merlin, that was all his life revolved around, wasn’t it?

He’d saved his potions master at the cost of the messiah. A spy over The Boy who Lived — would he even be called that anymore? It would be invalid, would it not? — a peasant over a king. He made the decision, he saved millions of people, Muggles and Wizards alike, maybe even Morgana’s descendants — he’d met the king of one of the three, what was his name, Chinchari?

Albus felt the guilt rise within him.

Guilt was an alien feeling to the headmaster. He had grown used to making hard decisions — he was the leader of The Order, which meant he made most of the main decisions; he was a headmaster, he had to keep track of staff and students; he was a famed wizard, decorated for his efforts in the first wizarding war, prominent for defeating Grindelwald — so why was this taking such a large toll on him?

Because he didn’t do something right.

The journal laid on his desk, ink soaking into the corner of the page. Albus didn’t know where the ink came from, but he had a good guess.

_The journal was on the ground, sitting in a pool of ink. He picked it up, looking it over before he turned to the man who he had been looking for, laying against the door, haphazardly yet delicately propped up. The black liquid covered Severus, particularly around his neck, where there were large indents. He assumed it was where the snake’s fangs had ripped his neck in pieces._

* * *

**_Severus Snape’s wound mysteriously heals, keeping him alive yet in a comatose state, his vocal chords almost completely destroyed._ **

* * *

Leave it to Granger to add extra, unneeded details.

He _had_ taught her how to use it, in case she ever needed to. Not that she had been required to save him, but Albus didn’t feel the need to remove Severus from the narrative now that he’d been saved. It wouldn’t change anything — Harry was still dead, Neville was the new Chosen One, Minerva and all of his staff would resign, and Severus —

If there was one thing he could do, he could at least keep Severus.

Albus was snapped out of her reverie by Minerva, who promptly threw the doors open and made even Fawkes jump. She rushed into the room, shaking angrily, tears pouring down her face, her cloak in tatters. The tears were black, ink dripping and staining her cheeks, covering her hands and soaking into her jumper.

Despite what he had thought she would say — what obscenities she would scream at him, what comparisons she would make of him, what monstrosities she would be accused of being forced to assist in (he wouldn’t confirm it nor deny it) — she said what wasn’t expected.

“Congratulations,” Minerva whispered. “You won your damned war.”

“Minerva—”

“ _Don’t_ ‘Minerva’ me!” She shouted. “You know what you did. You know who you sacrificed? _Did_ you even know him? _Hmm_?”

Albus was silent, because no matter what thing he said she would hear it with some sort of sick twist. She didn’t believe in the Greater Good — she never would, he knew. She had her own beliefs, and if hers contradicted with his, then so be it. He was still the player, she was still the knight.

More ink bled.

“Well? _Did You_?” Minerva screamed. Her voice is hysterical, on the verge of breaking down into hiccupping sobs. “ _DID YOU KNOW HIM_?”

“I did.” Albus said calmly. He forced himself to act as a rock, hoping that Minerva would calm down. The woman looked like she was about to collapse, with all the ink that he _knew_ was blood covering her clothing. Most of it was other people’s, from splashes all over her. “I knew _Harry_ —”

“Don’t say his name as if you _cared_ about him,” she spat, slamming her hands against his desk. She grasped the journal, waving it around as she spoke. “What matters more to _you_ has always been _your_ own interests, _your_ own goals — the “ _Greater Good_ ”, if I may. Don’t speak of him as if you loved him like a child.”

Albus was silent. Minerva was subordinate, quiet and collected, most days. On her worst days, she was irritated and enraged, but she hid her anger from the students quite well, letting them know she wasn’t putting up with any insubordinate attitudes without good reason.

This was likely _the_ worst day of her life.

Not knowing what to say, he reached for the journal, taking it out of Minerva’s hands quietly. He stood, meeting eyes with her.

“What did you come here for, Minerva?”

She looked affronted, to say the least. Disparaged, enraged, hysterical, and affronted. Quite the plethora of emotions that she had shown Albus today. By the end of the day, he would likely have gone through every angry, disgusted, and saddened expression that she possessed. He tried to ignore them.

“It is none of your business, anymore,” Minerva growled. “Now that you have shown your true colors.”

“ _Minerva_.”

She turned to the door, making for the staircase. Albus grabbed her arm, however, stopping her.

“Don’t touch me!”

She ripped her arm away from him.

“You wouldn’t care anyways.”

More ink poured down her face, dripping onto the floor. He had dragged in enough when he’d apparated back with Severus.

“Tell me,” Albus said. “Please.”

Minerva studied him for a few moments, before she shook her head. “It’s Severus. He awoke. He can’t talk, so he wrote that he wanted to see you.”

Already?

He took a step, but she pulled him back. “No. Haven’t our — no, _my_ — boys suffered enough?”

Those words stung more than they should’ve.


	2. December 24th, 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she really was insane, if she was hearing words in a language that she was sure she had never spoken.
> 
> Perhaps she had lost it, her anger at this man — as irrational as it was — finally made her snap. How dare he think that he was such a big hotshot — fake fucking royalty, that was what he was. An empire built upon the dead corpses of America’s enemies.

Honestly, she felt so out of place.

Andromeda had kicked off her boots for once, slipping into some dress shoes because Azerathe be damned if she was going to wear heels. She was dressed in attire not much different from a butler’s; a tux, with tails on the end — she would never look good in a dress, and a corset was out of the question with her body shape — and white buttons that she didn’t actually fix on her way. The buttons to her undershirt, however, she did remember to spend time on them, and that was good enough. She wore her black trousers instead of sweatpants, with leggings underneath.

In the event of an emergency, she would be ready.

The other reason she was uncomfortable was simply the circumstances. Yes, she had been invited here by none other than Tony Stark, but that didn’t mean she cared about it that much. Other women would just swoon over the fact that they had been invited to be in a mile’s proximity of him, but not Andromeda.

Free flight, too.

Cass and Toga had also been invited, yet it was made aware that they were wanted less than Andromeda was. What Stark wanted from her was far beyond what she guessed, but she knew that it wasn’t because she had the hots to have a one night stand with him. Sex God of America, and she could give a rat’s arse about him.

That’s saying something.

“Andro, you really should fix your buttons,” Cass pestered, grasping the sides of the open tux and bringing them closer. “You had plenty of time to do this during the drive. And your hair’s in your face — wait, you’re wearing your eyepatch?”

Andromeda nodded. “Why shouldn’t I? I have no excuse to show off te proof that people can survive a knife in the head, do I?” Cass gave her a weird look. “If I notice anything suspicious, I’ll tell you and Toga before I try anything. It’s not like I’ll be caught up with anyone here, anyways.”

The smaller woman gave the brunette a look, before she sighed. “Yeah, okay. Just take care of yourself — don’t get too wasted.”

“I’m seventeen — I have ta wait four more years before I’m allowed to drink in other places than Germany and Ireland.”

“Shush now,” she said. “You always manage to break the law, even when you don’t mean to. Just, ah, I don’t want you getting arrested on our first day in America, alright?”

“Sure,” Andromeda agreed. She didn’t want to go back to prison, like any sane person, but she couldn’t seem to stay out of it. Fate had an odd way of saying it hated her, did it not? “I’ll try, but you know my luck.”

“The worst of all,” Cass responded, a smile on her lips. Her eyes are yellow, radiating with the happiness that’s coming from inside the building. “I’ll be in the back, having some tea.”

“You don’t want ta drink?” Andromeda questioned. “It’ll accustom you to when we get back ta Ireland.”

“I’m sure,” she laughed. “C’mon, we should go inside. Who knows what Toga’ll do, now that he’s legal here too.”

Inside the building, the Christmas celebration looked exactly as it had been described.

Red and green tapestries lined the walls, tinsel running all over the place. It was a relatively large and open hall, with a couple of spiral staircases leading up to what looked to be some pews. Tables were scattered about here and there, enough for everyone to sit down and not bump into them. Nothing really had been served apart from wine and beers, and maybe some eggnog here and there — all the guests had been doing was dancing and talking.

Cass did as she said she would; she went and sat in the back, alone, at her own table. She was also out of place, with a peasant blouse and skirt instead of an actual dress. Toga was the only one who looked like he belonged, wearing the same attire as Andromeda with his hair slicked back.

Speaking of him, she grabbed his arm unconsciously, not realizing that he was next to her. She jerked away, expecting some stranger to yell at her. Instead, she saw the almost neon blue eyes and red hair of Toga.

“Cass is over there,” Andromeda motioned to the back. “I’ll find you when I can say more about Stark. You can guess where I'll be, right?”

Toga nodded. “Alcove or pillars, maybe te pews?”

“Maybe te pews.”

A sharp nod, then he left, grabbing a glass of red wine off a waiter’s tray without a care.

“For a man who doesn’t like fame,” she muttered to herself. “He sure has a flare for the dramatic.”

More guests began filing in and out, the murmur of voices muddling together so that on one side Andromeda heard laughter and the other cheering as what sounded like a bottle of champagne being popped open. For the most part, she stayed against one of the pillars, watching each person and hoping that she didn’t recognize their face: that usually implied something bad.

Still, no sign of Stark. From what Andromeda understood, it was uncommon for a human to be a no-show at their own party. Had he been caught up in something or did he forget that Andromeda Inversitile-Knoa was an impatient woman who would do almost anything to achieve her end?

Just when she thought about leaving, the man walked through the doors, easily recognizable by all the women who crowded around him and a couple of bodyguards. She’d no idea how long she had been waiting at that point, though, so all she felt was frustration. Disrespectful, with a charm to him that made every woman cling to him and every man he interacted with gayer than the frogs.

“Frond, that man is such a pompous bastard.”

Maybe she really was insane, if she was hearing words in a language that she was sure she had never spoken.

Perhaps she had lost it, her anger at this man — as irrational as it was — finally made her snap. How dare he think that he was such a big hotshot — fake fucking royalty, that was what he was. An empire built upon the dead corpses of America’s enemies.

Wasn’t that what caused the three kingdoms of Quintecè to arise, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andro is not a good person, but she knows a lot of people who are worse than her - particularly stark and some other characters


End file.
